


ace of cups

by bananfis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Shop, Mutual Pining, Pining, Witch!Akaashi, and other things, kind of, they are so cute omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananfis/pseuds/bananfis
Summary: Akaashi loses one of the cards of his favorite tarot deck and a handsome stranger named Bokuto finds and brings it back."This card belongs to you I suppose?”





	ace of cups

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is one of my first fics in English, there might be grammar mistakes or such so please be gentle with me!  
> I hope it's not OOC or anything and kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you! ^^

Enter, Akaashi Keiji, owner of the magic shop The Blind Owl, lost one of the cards of his favourite tarot deck. He counted them again and again, 77, one missing. He searched the small shop over and over; looked at other decks, under the table, through the shelves but he couldn’t find it nowhere. He was losing his hope and since a tarot deck that one card missing is not a tarot deck at all he was losing his favourite deck too. It was an owl themed deck, his grandmother gifted it to him before she died - with her owl October too. Mentioning it, October wasn’t anywhere to see too. The black haired man kneeled behind the counter. Today was a bad day and he was on the verge of closing the shop for the day and go cry at home. 

Then, a miracle happened. 

The bell at the door ringed while being opened and he heard October’s hoot. He immediately went up and saw who chimed in. October was in a weird black and white-haired man’s arms and hooting happily which was also weird because 1) October hated people other than Akaashi family and 2) the man was holding the owl like a baby. 

“Hello!” The man said in both deep and cheerful voice. “Is this owl yours?”  
Akaashi, dumb-founded, answered one second later. “Ye-Yes. His name is October.”

The man laughed at the name and started to wander around the small shop. He looked at the shelves, touched some of the oracle cards which made Akaashi very irritated and finally when he reached for the counter, he smiled and gave the raven-haired man a card. 

October flew away. 

It was the lost card of his favourite deck. An ace of cups. 

“I-” Akaashi was shocked and happy and thankful and…  
“I’m Bokuto Koutarou!” The man said before Akaashi could say anything. So he smiled too. “Akaashi Keiji, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too! This card belongs to you I suppose?” Bokuto asked the question that he already knew the answer. “Yes,” Akaashi said. “Well,” Bokuto looked smug saying this, “I found it! No wait, actually October found it I guess and he came up to me with a card in his mouth then I searched for a magic shop on Google Maps and…”

Akaashi’s smile was growing and growing on his face, very unlikely of him. “I get it, Bokuto-san. Thank you for bringing it to me.”

“You’re welcome, Akaashi! See you!”  
Then he walked out of the shop - just like a storm he barged in and went out very quickly and leaving its effects behind. 

Akaashi looked at the card. Ace of cups - card of new love. Why this one was lost? Why did the one October go was him? Was everything a coincidence, practising magic since he was a little child, did he even believe in coincidences? 

He took and shuffled nearest tarot deck fast and asked: “Who is he?” One card fell down, he turned it around with his heart beating stupidly then saw the knight of cups. “Unbelievable,” whispering to himself, he put the card back, shuffled again and he didn’t do a reading with tarot anymore that day. 

-

The second time Bokuto came to the shop, he loudly barged in, ignored the other customers and yelled: “AKAASHIII!” Raven haired man was showing amethysts to another customer then. He recognized the voice and turned his head towards the way voice comes like an owl. “Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“I want a tarot reading! A love reading!” Akaashi’s heartbeat got faster immediately and he hated himself for it. It was his second time to see him and what was this? Jealousy? He didn’t even know if he got a girlfriend or a boyfriend back then. “Okay,” he said in his usual chill voice. “One second, please.” 

He took care of other customers first. He helped the woman in pink to pick an amethyst then sold a tarot deck to a man in glasses. When they left alone in the shop, Akaashi felt like the small shop getting tinier and tinier every second. He welcomed Bokuto to the altar and they sat opposite sides of the table. Akaashi put a cleansing crystal on top of the deck - his favourite deck - and focused. 

Bokuto didn’t let him though. 

“What are you doing now? Hey! Akaashi!”

“I’m focusing to do the reading, Bokuto-san. Please shush.”

Bokuto nodded fastly. Akaashi tried to focus again and when he felt the warmness inside him, he put the crystal away and started to shuffle the deck. 5 times. That was the number that felt right. Then he split the deck in three and picked the first cards of each. He turned the first one. Past. Four of Swords. 

“You’ve been depressed because of a previous love relationship Bokuto-san.” He picked another card from the past love’s part. “You and that person split up because of third party situations.” He showed the reversed three of cups card. He picked another to clarify. Eight of cups. “You have been running away from this topic for a long time, Bokuto-san. I think you have to face it because…” He turned the present love card and the card he thought came out, sadly. “An ace of cups. There is a new love in your life and…” The picked another card to clarify, the star. “And you have hope for it. Congrats.” He managed a smile. 

He was awfully quiet. “Bokuto-san?”  
“You are going very well Akaashi! These are so accurate! You’re so talented!” Bokuto said those but his voice was not enthusiastic like before. “Okay…”  
He turned the future card.  
Ten of cups. 

“Bokuto-san, you will live a happy relationship with that person, I’m sure of that.”

“Really?” Bokuto jumped this time, sincerely. “Thank you Akaashi!”  
“You’re welcome.”

They got up and Akaashi had this awful headache but he didn’t think it was because of the reading. Bokuto’s energy was so clean and bright, it was almost like the sun.  
Bokuto tried to pay for the reading but the raven-haired man insisted to not. “It’s thanks from me for the card and October.”

White and black haired one left, waving, how childish.  
Akaashi found himself waving back though.

-

Maybe a week passed, maybe more, Akaashi was caught up with his life as usual. Playing with October, doing readings for customers and selling witchcraft materials, he forgot about Bokuto a bit… Sometimes in the nights Bokuto’s weird hair and beautiful smile got into his mind but he always tried to consider that he didn’t know anything about him. He was so curious about the love interest that was in Bokuto’s reading, so much that he decided not to think about it at all.

Bokuto didn’t let him forget though. 

When he came for the third time, he looked a bit… depressed?  
“What happened Bokuto-san?” Akaashi greeted him.  
“Nothing, Akaashi… I was just thinking about stuff.” He managed a fake smile. “How have you being doing?” Akaashi looked away. “Fine, nothing to tell much.”

They sat at the small chairs in corner of the small, empty shop. “Can I pet October?” He looked at Akaashi with big childish eyes and before Akaashi can say “Of course,” October heard his name and came from above to sit at Bokuto’s shoulder. “He seems to like you, Bokuto-san.”  
“Yeah! I like him too Akaashi!”

They chit-chatted a bit then Akaashi gifted a small crystal that radiates joy. “See you again,” Akaashi said with a pinch of exciting in his voice. “See you!”

-

He didn’t come back again.

A week passed, then a week too and Akaashi searched for him every time the bell at the door rings. Did he forget about him? Did Akaashi do something wrong? Was that something wrong he said? 

Did Akaashi really fell for him?

His heartbeat got faster every time he sees him and he really enjoyed being with him and he wanted to see him every day and…  
Yeah, he really did fall for him. 

Where was he? 

Did he find the love interest at the tarot reading? 

Akaashi was left with questions in his mind and there was no one to answer. He talked to October and every time he said Bokuto’s name October flew away out of the door, maybe searching for him? October was a good owl, a sweet owl, only one who never leaves Akaashi’s side. He sighed and the doorbell ringed, he got up to greet his customer. 

-

One night, when Akaashi was about to close the shop and go upstairs to his bed, the front door opened suddenly. “AKAASHI!” A strong voice reached him, he immediately knew the owner: Bokuto. 

He walked with big steps until he came nose to nose with Akaashi and when he saw that Akaashi didn’t step back, he smiled. “I really like you Akaashi! I’ve thought every day and there’s no one but you in my mind! You must be the one at the tarot reading!” Akaashi, taken aback, couldn’t answer for a second. Then Bokuto bowed and continued to yell non-stop: “My name is Bokuto Koutarou, I’m a professional volleyball player at Tokyo University, age 21, my sun sign is Virgo, birthday September 20!” He got up with a swift movement and looked into the Akaashi’s eyes. “Please go out with me!”

Akaashi smiled brightly. “Yes, Bokuto-san.”

-

Akaashi looked at his outfit in the mirror. His shirt was not wrinkled, his shoes were clean, hair combed back, he decided that he looked good. They were going to go to a small restaurant with Bokuto and he was so excited about it, like a high schooler who’s going on his first date. 

The bell at the door ringed and Akaashi walked downstairs with a giddy feeling in his heart. 

“Welcome, Bokuto-san. Let’s go, right?”


End file.
